


Maybe Someday

by Blcky588



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blcky588/pseuds/Blcky588
Summary: Mac and Riley go undercover as newlyweds on their honeymoon to help stop a human trafficking organization before it truly gets up and running. The catch? They are honeymooning in Cairo. In this universe Jack doesn't get called away so everything after he left hasn't and mostly won't happen.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Lately Riley has been really worried each time Mac and Jack have gone on a mission without her. So when Matty called them into the war room today Riley was really hoping that she gets to go with them wherever they're going. 

"So people, this is our target. There have been signs that an arms dealer, Samuel O'Malley, is thinking about getting into the human trafficking business. Now normally this would be a fairly cut and dry situation, but his youngest son just got married. He is having his honeymoon where we believe his father is going to set up base for his new enterprise. The couple is Oliver and Gabrielle O'Malley. Mac and Riley you will be going on the same Honeymoon as you have just recently became the newlywed couple Malcolm and Rilynn Dalton. These are some names that should be simple to keep up because the nicknames are what you normally go by. Jack will not be going on this mission with you but will be on standby if you need pulled out. Your objective is to get close to the O'Malleys and find out where the dad is. We have been led to believe they enjoy partying, sightseeing, and being pampered. Your stay will include a fancy hotel with a spa, multiple sightseeing options where your goal is to go with the other couple, and a cruise down the Nile with them," Matty briefed them quickly. 

"Wait hold on now I could have sworn you just said the Nile," Jack checked a bit shocked that she would suggest anything in Egypt. 

"Yes Jack I did. It turns out this young couple really enjoys Egyptian mythology so they decided to have their honeymoon in Cairo. Made even easier now that Samuel is starting a new business there as far as they know," Matty explained a bit amused and exasperated by Jack. 

"Cairo?!!!" Jack shouted upset. 

"Yes, Jack. She said that dreaded place that you and Mac still haven't come completely clean about. I'm wondering if your reaction is why you aren't going to be very close to this op. Matty?" Riley snickered. 

"You are correct Riley. Jack's history with Cairo and his reaction to it no matter the connection is why he will not be immediately involved with this op. Mac seems to not have the same reservations. However if he does I suppose I can find someone else to be your new husband. Mac?" Matty asked. 

"No, that is absolutely not needed," Mac said a bit anxiously. 

"I didn't think so. Okay Mac and Riley go to the lab to take wedding photos and get ready to head out." Matty said as she dismissed them. 

This time since Bozer wasn't one of the couples he got to take the wedding photos and pick out all of their clothes. As he had started to notice his friends growing attraction of each other he decided to push the limits as far as he possibly could. The downfall was anything he chose had to be approved by Matty. And it was great because she approved everything. It seemed she wanted them together too. 

When Riley saw her wedding dress she was shocked. If she thought the dress she wore with Bozer was form fitting it was nothing on this one. Then she turned and noticed the other four choices. "Bozer! What are you thinking?!!!"

"It can't be that bad," Mac said from the changing area next to hers. 

"And how many tuxes do you have to choose from Mr. Can't be that bad? One? I have five wedding dresses in here Mac. Five!!" Riley exclaimed a bit upset and overwhelmed. 

"Okay. I take it back. Can't you just pick the first one you saw?" Mac asked logically. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about Malcolm's choice in a bride if this is what she wears to the wedding," Riley snarked.

"Then try them on one at a time and pick your favorite Riles," Mac said sweetly in response to her snarkiness. 

"Fine, you asked for it. By the way did he only give you one tux? Asked Riley a bit calmer now thanks to Mac. 

"Yes, and two suits with three different shirts and tie combinations," Mac said with a chuckle. "I'll let you pick your favorite. Who knows maybe it'll help with the dress choice."

"Wow. More options than I thought he'd give you," Riley said surprised. "Okay, I'm ready when you are with option one and most likely the biggest no."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Riley are trying on the clothes.

When Riley walked out of her dressing area she was wearing a beautiful ballgown with white lace on the tulle and a dusty rose undertone. Mac on the other hand walked out in a royal blue tuxedo with a black shirt and tie. 

"Wow," they both said in unison. Then Riley started giggling. 

"You look gorgeous, but I understand why this is a definite no. You aren't really the type to go with a poofy ballgown. What do you think of my ridiculously blue tux? I assume that's why you are giggling." Mac said sounding amused. 

"Yes, it is a lot of blue, and you can pull it off. However, I want to see my other options before coming to a decision," Riley said just as amused. "By the way can you unzip me? I got it up, but I don't think I can get it undone again without damaging the dress. I'm rather surprised there is no one in here helping me."

"Yeah that is unusual. There's usually at least a couple of people down here to help us change in a timely manner." Mac said as he gently unzipped the dress. His fingers grazed her skin on the way down and they both sucked in a breath. 

"Probably Bozer again. Though I'm surprised Matty is letting him get away with all of this." Riley said a bit breathlessly. "Well I'm going to go try on the next one."

"Yeah. Me too." Mac said as he headed back into his area with a lot on his mind. 

Just as Mac was finishing getting the black pinstriped suit on he heard Riley start laughing. "What's going on Riles?" He asked a bit worried. 

"Oh nothing. I just started looking at the other dresses a bit more closely and after this one you are going to have to help me get dressed. Because of course they chose three dresses that I can't close myself." Riley said a bit exasperated. "Okay, I'm ready for round two. Are you?"

"I'm ready." And they both left their areas. This time Riley had on the complete opposite of the ballgown. This one was simple and skin tight. It also showed a lot of skin. 

"You can pick your jaw up off the floor any time now, Mac." Riley said smirking. "Okay I like the suit better, but it's still not what I'm looking for. And while this dress has quite a bit less material than the first obviously, I don't think it's quite right either. So what do you want to help with first tieing or buttons?" Riley asked still a bit amused at Mac's response to this dress. 

"Umm. Tieing I guess." Mac said quietly trying to avoid letting Riley hear his voice shake a bit.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready for help, and you can go ahead and change into your next suit." Riley said assertively as she went back to change again. She heard him quietly acknowledge what she said as he headed back to do what she said seeming a bit dazed. Riley bit her lip as she suppressed a small smile at his actions. 

She loosened the corset on the last dress with sleeves and slipped it over her head so he wouldn't have to completely lace the entire thing. Once she got it situated the best she could she called for Mac. 

"Hey are you changed yet?" Riley asked. 

"Yeah. Are you ready for help?" Mac asked calmer than he felt.

"Yep. Come on in." Riley said a bit nervously. 

Mac walked in in a solid black three piece suit with a red shirt and no tie this time. He went straight to Riley's back and started tightening the dress. 

"Let me know if it gets too tight." Mac said as calmly as he could. 

Riley, trying to focus on something other than Mac's hands on her again looks more at the outfit he's sporting this time. "Okay I like the solid black suit better than the other two but the shirt is just wrong. Is there another shirt option and maybe a black tie to go with it?" She asked as calmly as she could as Mac finished tieing the corset. 

Mac steps around her so that they can fully see each other. "Yes, I have one more shirt to try, and it does come with a black tie. As usual you look gorgeous in this dress too. Are you ready to untie it?" He says a bit quickly. 

But as usual Riley keeps up. She blushes a bit as she says,"Go for it."

She turns around, and Mac quickly sets to untying the corset quite a bit faster than it took him to tighten and tie it in the first place. Then he was off to put on his last outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is as short as it is. I will probably edit this chapter to make it a bit longer. Hopefully I will get chapter 4 out faster than I did this one.

Since Mac only had the one shirt left to change into, he kind of wanted to wait for Riley to see it until her last dress. So all he did this round was remove the jacket and waistcoat and waited for her to call him in.

"Okay Mac, get in here, but we aren't tying it perfectly this time. I really don't care at this point." Riley said sounding tired. 

This time when he entered, she was in a more mermaid styled lace gown this time, and she didn't seem very happy about it. 

"You okay, Riles?" Mac asked gently coming up behind her. 

"Yeah. I'm just getting tired of not really liking any of these dresses. And with dresses it's hard to give a fair judgement without trying it on so I've already put on four dresses now and only the last one is even a maybe for me. What's your excuse for not changing yet?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like this dress so I thought I would wait for the outfit that I think you'll choose for me to show at the same time as your last dress." Mac explained logically causing Riley to smile a bit. 

"And right you were. Okay go finish changing because you have to button this last dress." Riley said sending Mac out yet again. 

Mac finally put his favorite of the ensembles on. It's a royal blue shirt and black tie with the black three piece suit. Just as he is getting ready to tie his tie Riley calls him back. 

"Okay Mac, this is the last one. Hurry up and get over here." Riley said sounding a bit happier than last time. 

"Okay, I'm here." Mac said as he entered her changing area for what he hoped was the last time today. 

Mac notices that somehow Riley positioned herself so that he can't see the front of her dress until she turns around. He can however see every single button that he is going to have to fasten on her back though.


End file.
